


Home For The Holidays

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: My OC Fics [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Everyone is kept away from home by a storm. Mizuki brings up their spirits in the best way she knows how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work with their abilities actually in the story. I’ll probably type something up about it later, I’m still trying to work out the technicalities. For this fic, all you need to know is that they can see emotions manifested as different colors, one for each of them.

Josh hung up with the airline agency and slumped into the couch.

“I’m stuck too.”

Everyone sighed. They were partially glad that their sixth member was stuck with them, but that didn’t distract from the situation. They were all trapped in their dorm instead of going home to their families.

There was a chance that they would get home for Christmas and a variety of other end-of-the-year celebrations. There was still time for the storm to clear up. But for the students and the families that expected them, this was a setback.

Mizuki didn’t need to see through Luka’s eyes to understand how blue everyone was.

“Well...at least we’re all together, right?” She tried to smile, but the lack of response got her back down.

When everyone went to bed, Zuki stayed up, looking at the ceiling above her bed. There must’ve been  _ something _ she could do for her roommates. Was there something they always wanted to do together?

_ Anette always talked about going on a picnic together... _ she thought, _ But we can’t even get home. How can we have a picnic in this weather? We’d have to have it inside- _

Mizuki sat up, a grin spreading across her face.

* * *

 

“Zuki, c’mon...” Luka rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sleep away, “We just want breakfast.”

“It’ll only take a second! Just stay there!”

Luka and the others were sanctioned to the east end of the dorm, blocked off by a small barricade of chairs. To the German boy, the others took on a less vibrant blue on their skin, but it was clear to him they were all still feeling down about not being home. They all gave him a strict warning about not taking it on himself, and normally, he would ignore them. But he was feeling homesick himself and didn’t want to take the rest of everyone's as well.

“Alright, you guys can come in!”

The chairs were shuffled to the side, and the rest of the dorm members looked out over their living room. All the furniture had been pushed to the side, leaving a large space in the middle of the floor where a large picnic blanket was spread out. Six pillows were spread out evenly around the blanket with a large spread of food in the middle. There was everything from orange juice to milk, pancakes to hash browns, peach slices to bowls of cereal.

And on one of the pillows, Mizuki sat cross-legged and grinning widely.

“...what is this?” Damian asked, cleaning off his glasses to make sure he was seeing right.

“You guys said we needed to go on a picnic together! I figured since we’re all stuck here for a few days, we could have one now!”

This put a small grin on everyone’s face. They obediently sat down, ready for Mizuki to present yet another one of her patented “Cheer Up Ideas”.

As breakfast was delicately served on paper plates, everyone told each other about their traditions at home. Roxanne revealed that she celebrated the solstice, and Anette shared her experiences bringing gifts to the children at the orphanage where she was adopted. The stories continued on as such.

“Oh, is there syrup for the pancakes?” Josh asked. Mizuki quickly scanned the ground.

“I’ll grab it.” She dashed off to the kitchen and returned to the floor with the large syrup bottle in hand.

Mizuki gazed out on her roommates. Each of them had a huge smile plastered on their face, laughing at something Luka said. She didn’t hear exactly what he said, she was too busy admiring the rosy pink hue growing on their skin. Before long, they were all glowing pink with love.

Maybe they would be with their families for the holidays.


End file.
